1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter generally relates to a method and system for measuring a rate of flow of an output generated by an output generation device. Particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a method and system of determining a rate of flow of an output by measuring the change in pressure in a vessel.
2. Related Art
Flow, or “rate of flow,” refers to a measurement of an amount of gas that travels through a given location. Determination of a rate of flow of a gas within a system allows a user to determine whether the system is running at optimal efficiency and/or is functioning properly.
Flow can be measured in volumetric or mass flow rates. Many systems employ a flowmeter to determine the flow of the gas. Flowmeters are generally known in the art, and include but are not limited to, differential pressure flowmeters, velocity flowmeters, positive displacement flowmeters, mass flowmeters, and open channel flowmeters.
Determination of the rate of flow of a gas without the use of additional equipment may simplify the system and the method for using the system. Additionally, determination of a rate of flow within a system may lower the expenses of operating and maintaining the system.